


Smile For Me

by flickawhip



Category: Strictly Come Dancing RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-06
Updated: 2016-01-06
Packaged: 2018-05-12 06:10:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5655349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little... fluffy thingy. </p><p>Not Real. </p><p>AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smile For Me

"7 billion smiles.. and yours is my favorite."

"Phantom..."

"Well, it's true."

Phantom can't help but smile even as she moves to kiss her softly. 

"You are the cutest."

"Says you..."

"Does anyone else matter?"

"No... I guess not."

"Oh, you... guess.. not? Something I should know?"

"Katie..."

"You have a crush on her..."

"No... well... maybe."

"She's into you too."

"How do you know?"

"I have eyes..."

"Oh please..."

"Come on... can you blame her?"

"Do you... not mind?"

"God no, she's cute... I get it."

"She'd never..."

"Nope. She's too sweet for that... but she does like you."

"I like her too."

"Obviously."

Phantom laughs softly. 

"Just... go easy on her, okay?"


End file.
